


Transmettre

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [10]
Category: Naruto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: Shino réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Pourquoi ne pas transmettre ?
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Transmettre

Shino s'accroupit et observa le tronc d'arbre devant lui. En posant la main dessus il avait sentit une colonie d'insectes intéressants. Il était quasiment certain qu'aucun membres de son clan ne les utilisaient. Ils avaient dû muter suite aux différentes variations dans leur environnement. La guerre avait ravagé beaucoup de choses et les violents flux de chakra avaient fini par impacter la faune et la flore. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'après plusieurs mois, deux ans, il rencontre des spécimens qui avaient dû s'adapter. Il sortit un carnet et commença à sonder le tronc avec son chakra avec délicatesse afin de ne pas perturber la colonie, qui sait ce que pourrait être leur réaction. L'attaque ? La fuite ? 

Il nota ses observations avec minutie, ajoutant les coordonnées géographiques au cas où un Aburame souhaiterait venir approfondir la recherche sur ces spécimens. Un jeune aburame pourrait facilement en faire ses compagnons d'armes et améliorer les techniques du clan. A conditions que ces insectes ne soient pas trop invasifs ou nocifs : il y avait des limites à ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter et Torune en était l'exception. 

Shino chassa de suite celui qui pendant longtemps avait été son modèle, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour son bien-être jusqu'à noircir son âme au plus profond et perdre de vue ses valeurs.

Il rangea son précieux carnet dans sa sacoche et retourna vers le camp qu'il avait dressé avec Kiba pour passer la nuit. Une simple mission d'escorte jusqu'à Suna rien de bien difficile mais composer avec des civils rendait le trajet bien plus long. 

Il trouva Kiba en train d'allumer le feu alors que Akamaru scrutait les alentours. Un bref instant il chercha Hinata et Kurenai des yeux. Leur équipe lui manquait, elle n'existait plus depuis un moment pourtant. Son ancienne sensei était devenue mère et depuis la perte d'Asuma il était hors de question qu'elle reprenne un jour une activité de Kunoichi. Elle ne souhaitait même plus enseigner pour le moment.

Hinata... Hinata était devenue une Kunoichi exemplaire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais souhaité devenir une combattante. Sans son clan elle n'aurait jamais approché cette voie et désormais adulte elle s'en éloignait toujours plus. Elle préférait se consacrer à la relation naissante entre elle et Naruto. Enfin. 

Kiba et lui avaient toujours souhaités être ninja. Kiba pour la reconnaissance, lui pour protéger son village. Deux buts différents mais un même chemin sur lequel ils s'épaulaient pour avancer toujours plus loin.

Pourtant... Pourtant, il commençait à aspirer à autre chose. Il voulait transmettre. 

Il voulait que la prochaine génération apprenne, qu'elle ne reconduise pas leurs erreurs et leurs échecs. Plus de guerre ! 

En transmettant tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et tout ce qu'il avait appris, il voulait parer le futur à toutes éventualités. Et que la paix se maintienne. 

Il allait donner le coup de grâce à leur équipe en la quittant à son tour. En devenant professeur il n'aurait plus de missions hors du village. Ça lui manquerait. Il ne ferait plus de découvertes comme celle d'aujourd'hui. Il ne verrait plus ces gens d'autres villages qu'il avait fini par apprécier. 

Mais il fallait transmettre.  
C'était important. 

Personne parmi ses connaissance ne se destinait à être professeur d'académie.   
Alors ça serait lui.


End file.
